teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in Future Trunks' timeline
This is a list of all characters originating from Future Trunks' timeline the the special "The History of Trunks". These characters are essentially the same people as those in the main series, but a point of divergence in timelines occurred when Future Trunks arrived in the main series and killed Freeza and King Cold. In Future Trunks' timeline, the Saiyans are practically extinct. Main Characters Future Trunks Future Trunks (未来のトランクス, Mirai no Torankusu) is the son of Future Vegeta and Future Bulma and is one of the two remaining Z-Fighters alive along with Future Gohan, following the deaths of the others thirteen years prior the main event at the hands of Androids. Future Gohan, now a Super Saiyan, becomes Future Trunks' mentor and trains him so that one day he can defeat the Androids and stop their reign terror. Following Future Gohan's death, Future Trunks too becomes a Super Saiyan over the grief and anger of losing his best friend and teacher. Three years later, he faces the Androids alone, but is easily defeated and somehow manages to survive. After the battle, he uses his mother's Time Machine to go back in time and give Goku a grape-flavored medicine that would help control his cholesterol. Future Gohan Future Gohan (未来の孫悟飯, Mirai no Son Gohan) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Gohan and is one of the main characters in the special The History of Trunks. After losing his father from high cholesterol and all of his friends who died battling the Androids, Gohan becomes Earth's last line of defense. Being the only Super Saiyan who can match the Androids individually, he decides to train Future Trunks to become a Super Saiyan so that he too can fight the Androids and someday defeat them. Despite all his best efforts, he eventually gets killed by the Androids in one final battle. He didn't die in vain, however, as it was his death that finally allows Future Trunks to become a Super Saiyan. Future Bulma Future Bulma (未来のブルマ, Mirai no Buruma) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Bulma who appears in the special The History of Trunks. She is the widowed mother of Future Trunks and is one of the few Humans to be alive following the Androids' reign of terror. She plays an important role near the end of the movie by creating the Time Machine which Future Trunks uses to go back in time to give Goku the medicine and warn everyone about the Androids. She is seen to being last killed by Black Goku, instead of the cyborgs. Future Android 17 Future Android 17 (未来の人造人間17号, Mirai no Jinzōningen Jū Nana-Gō) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Android 17 seen in the special The History of Trunks. Unlike the present version, this version is extremely sociopathic and cruel, taking joy in destruction and death. In the battle against the Z-Fighters thirteen years prior to the main event, he was responsible for the murdering Future Vegeta and, along with Future Android 18, Future Krillin. Future Android 18 Future Android 18 (未来の人造人間18号, Mirai no Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Android 18 first seen in the special The History of Trunks. In this version, she is shown to be more sociopathic and cruel, showing no remorse for killing hundreds of innocents. Thirteen years prior to the main story in the special, she murders Future Piccolo, Future Tenshinhan, and Future Krillin along with her brother, Future Android 17. Other Characters Future Goku Future Goku (未来の孫悟空, Mirai no Son Gokū) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Goku that appeared in the timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. He makes his only appearance in the special, The History of Trunks, where in this version, he died from high cholesterol due to eating too much bacon. Due to being an irresponsible and neglectful parent, Gohan ultimately lost every ounce of love and care he barely had left in him after Goku died and when the former reached adulthood, he finally became disillusioned with him. He ultimately means nothing to Future Gohan now and he doesn't think of him as someone he lost when he got angry (Piccolo and Krillin were the only ones he saw as family, unlike Goku and Chi-Chi). In fact, Future Gohan has become so bitter of Goku for his long absence in his life that being compared to him comes off as an insult to the half-Saiyan. Future Krillin Future Krillin (未来のクリリン, Mirai no Kuririn) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Krillin who lives in Future Trunks' timeline. He was first seen mourning over Goku's death in front of his house along with the rest of the Z-Fighters. He was killed six months later by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, who simultaneously blasted him in the eyes. Much like his present counterpart, he appears to have a crush on Android 18 as he tries to come up with a pickup line for her before getting blasted. Future Piccolo Future Piccolo (未来のピッコロ, Mirai no Pikkoro) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Piccolo who lives in Future Trunks' timeline. He was first seen along with the rest of the Z-Fighters mourning for Goku's death in front of his house and was killed six months later by the Androids. Due to Piccolo's death, Future Kami also dies as well, rendering the Dragon Balls being permanently turned into stone. His death (along with likely Krillin's) left Gohan mentally shattered, causing him to slightly go insane and begin hallucinate that Piccolo's spirit was talking to him. Future Vegeta Future Vegeta (未来のベジータ, Mirai no Bejīta) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Vegeta and is Future Trunks' father and Future Bulma's "husband". He was first seen being pissed over Goku's death from having high cholesterol, causing him to reply "Son of a bitch!" (which Future Trunks as a baby immediately copied). Much like the rest of the Z-Fighters, he was killed six months after Goku's death by Future Android 17. Future Trunks never got the chance to meet his father in person since he was murdered by the Androids while he was still a baby. Notes *Unlike the original series, Bulma does not hide to Trunks about Vegeta's true nature (though to a very limited extent, this was a different timeline, so Vegeta could have actually changed a bit), instead tells him that he was an abrasive loner who had trouble making friends, adding that the only thing he and Trunks has in common was the same gender. She did, however, apparently hide the fact that he was originally a very dangerous enemy to the Z fighters and actually attempted to kill them (this was shown as Future Trunks reacted with complete shock to learn his father was once the Z fighters' adversary). *The only thing Future Gohan remembers about Vegeta was a being on a receiving end of a beatdown by him after the events of Planet Namek. Future Yamcha Future Yamcha (未来のヤムチャ, Mirai no Yamucha) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Yamcha, being known as the ex-boyfriend of Bulma in Future Trunks' timeline. Unlike the main Yamcha, this one could no longer handle life and reality following his breakup with Bulma. He was the first of the Z fighters to permanently die. Unlike the main series, he does not participate in the battle against the Android six years in Future Trunks' timeline; instead, he was mentioned by Future Trunks to Goku in the main timeline to have committed suicide by hanging himself (using Future Puar as the rope in a deleted scene) after finding out that Future Bulma had sex with Future Vegeta and was pregnant with Future Trunks. This shattered ''him completely, ultimately causing him to go insane and fall into depression as the only girl he ever loved had someone else now and was having his Vegeta's child. Left with nothing truly meaningful to him now, Yamcha ended his grief by hanging himself as he completely lost his will to live. Future Tenshinhan '''Future Tenshinhan' (未来の天津飯, Mirai no Tenshinhan) is the future counterpart of Tenshinhan. He was one of the people who mourned for the death of Goku due to having high cholesterol from eating too much bacon. He was killed by Future Android 18 six months later, meeting the same fate as the rest of the Z-Fighters, minus Gohan, Yamcha (who committed suicide prior to Goku's death), and Trunks. Future Chiaotzu Future Chiaotzu (未来の餃子, Mirai no Chaozu) is the future counterpart of Chiaotzu. He was first seen in the special outside Goku's House, learning about the death of Goku from having high cholesterol from eating too much bacon. Just like the other Z-Fighters, he dies in the battle against the Androids six months later. Future Yajirobe Future Yajirobe (未来のヤジロベー, Mirai no Yajirobē) is the future counterpart of Yajirobe, who was first seen at the beginning of the special, The History of Trunks, mourning for Goku's death along with the rest of the Z-Fighters. He, along with the other Z-Fighters, was killed by the Androids six months later. Future Chi-Chi Future Chi-Chi (未来のチチ, Mirai no Chichi) is the future counterpart of Chi-Chi who was briefly seen in the special The History of Trunks. Following the death of her husband, she is shown to be one of the few surviving humans, still living in her house on Mount Paozu with her father. In the abridged version, due to her husband's death and her son being completely isolated from her, she seems to be completely broken from reality, constantly knitting a baby sweater for her grandchild (which she does not have). Future Ox-King Future Ox-King (未来の牛魔王, Mirai no Gyūmaō) is the future counterpart of the Ox-King, who was briefly seen in the special The History of Trunks. In the special, he is one of the few surviving humans and lives with his daughter, Future Chi-Chi, at Mount Paozu. Future Master Roshi Future Master Roshi (未来の武天老師, Mirai no Muten Rōshi) is the future counterpart of Master Roshi, who was briefly seen at the Stinger of the special The History of Trunks. It was revealed that he along with Future Turtle, Future Oolong, and Future Puar have survived the Android's attack by hiding in a submarine named the USS M'Dick. He was last seen laughing madly over a joke he made to the group about what it is like riding his submarine. Future Turtle Future Turtle (未来のウミガメ, Mirai no Umigame) is the future counterpart of Turtle, who was briefly seen hiding in the submarine, the USS M'Dick, along with Future Master Roshi, Future Oolong, and Future Puar at the end of the special The History of Trunks. Future Oolong Future Oolong (未来のウーロン, Mirai no Ūron) is the future counterpart of Oolong, who was briefly seen at the Stinger of the special The History of Trunks. He, along with Future Master Roshi, Future Turtle, and Future Puar, have survived the Android's attack by hiding in Master Roshi's submarine, the USS M'Dick. Future Puar Future Puar (未来のプーアル, Mirai no Pūaru) is the future counterpart of Puar, who was briefly seen at the Stinger of the special The History of Trunks. He is one of the few survivors on the planet, avoiding the Androids' rampage by hiding in the USS M'Dick along with Future Master Roshi, Future Oolong, and Future Turtle. In a deleted scene, it was revealed that he was the rope Future Yamcha used to hang himself after learning about Future Bulma being pregnant with Future Vegeta's baby. Future Dr. Briefs Future Dr. Briefs (未来のブリーフ博士, Mirai no Burīfu Hakase) is the future counterpart of Dr. Briefs, who was mentioned in the special The History of Trunks. In the special, it was revealed by Future Bulma that he left Earth to search for New Namek somewhere in the cosmos, only to find New Fake Namek, much to his frustration. Future Tapion Future Tapion is a hero from Conuts that gave Future Trunks his sword, he's the future counterpart to Tapion from the 13th DBZ movie. Category:Lists Category:DBZA Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Universe 7 Residents